


Alien detoxing can't be that bad right?

by JadeEmerald



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Hurt/Comfort, I just write these for me but hope others enjoy, M/M, Withdrawal, alien detox
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-04 19:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeEmerald/pseuds/JadeEmerald
Summary: Everyone's tired of watching Michael self destruct and they're ready to help him stop whether he wants to or not.





	1. Chapter 1

Michael woke from another nightmare. They've become more frequent and he couldn't talk to anyone of about it, it's not like they'd understand. Well maybe Alex would but they still weren't speaking to each other. He reached to his table for the nail polish remover he always kept there. Acetone might not fix everything but it sure felt like it did. But the bottle wasn't there. Michael jumped up checking all the cabinets. Where the fuck did all his acetone go? Michael ran a hand through his already messy curls and then there was a knock. Michael opened it to see Max.

"Max. Look this is a really bad time."

"This will just take a second. Can we talk out here?"

Michael looked back behind him really wanting to keep looking for wherever his stuff went but he sighed and nodded. When he left the airstream he noticed it wasn't just Max. Liz, Isobel, and Kyle were also all standing in front of him. Well shit, this was something Michael really wasn't ready to deal with this early. Or ever really. Michael shook his head and looked to everyone before letting his eyes land back on Max's determined face.

"Michael, we all know how much you've gone through lately and we want to help. That's why you couldn't find any acetone if you were looking for it."

Michael's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Is this a fucking intervention? Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Language, Michael." Max never did like Michael's overuse of profanity and this definitely didn't change how much Michael didn't care about that.

"You've got to be kidding me. You took all my acetone, want to form a circle jerk of peers to talk about how much better this will be for me, force me through withdrawals. Goddamn withdrawals Max, and you're gonna try to lecture me about my language on top of all that? Go fuck yourself."

Max's expression stayed steady. He didn't expect this to be easy but he wasn't budging on it. Michael could probably make it to his truck if it was just one of them but with everyone here there wasn't much chance of him getting away without using his powers on them and he didn't have any acetone to feel better after his powers would wear him out so it wasn't an option at the moment. Fine, Michael could do this. At least he wouldn't have to go through it alone it seemed so fuck it he'd try.

"What do I got to do then. Just wait it out with a friend? That why you're all here?" They all shared a look then Liz walked a little closer.

"We don't know how severe the withdrawal symptoms could get, given your history with the acetone use I have a feeling it could be pretty bad. We need you somewhere safe for you to be monitored constantly and we'll be taking shifts you'll never be alone through this."

Michael looked warily at everyone feeling like he already knew the answer to his next question.

"So, where am I staying then?"

Kyle smirked at him.

"I did miss having a roommate after I finished college."

Shit. This is going to be so much worse than he expected. Once they got Michael to Kyle's house and settled him in the guest room they decided Isobel would watch him first. Kyle would be close by in case he was needed and Liz and Max left for work. Isobel sat next to him and leaned back opening a fashion magazine and Michael let out a quick amused snort.

"Of course you'd choose a bunch of girly crap to read during my torture."

Isobel looked at him her face softening while she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I know this is scary. But we're all here for you. It's all going to be okay Michael."

Michael tried to lay back and relax closing his eyes he felt himself drifting off. This was going to be hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Michael was pretty sure going through literal hell wouldn't be as bad as this. He never experienced sickness other than when he'd occasionally push his powers too far. But now the nausea didn't go away and he was dizzy and hot but still shivering like he was cold. Liz had taken over watching him now and was rubbing his back as finished puking for what had to be around the eighth time now. Liz gave a comforting smile and handed him some water but she frowned when Michael shook his head. 

"You need to stay hydrated or you'll just get sicker." 

Michael shook his head harder.

"I'm going to get sicker anyways. Valenti says I'm gonna get worse before I get better so what's the point?"

"The point is you will get better. But only if you actually try and you let us help. Now drink the water and get some rest." 

Michael wanted to argue. He wanted to complain and fight and just bitch at everyone, and if it had been Max or Kyle he probably would have but Liz really was trying to help he knew that even if she and the rest of his asshole friends were the ones putting him through this in the first place. He took the water drank the whole cup and laid back on the pillows. 

"I don't want to sleep." 

Liz ran fingers through his hair like Isobel had. He wasn't sure how everyone just seemed to know that would be the one thing to help relax him but he didn't put much thought into it as his eyes drifted shut. 

"Sleep is the best way to start getting over this."

Michael hummed in response but shook his head ignoring how it caused a terrible headache every time he did. 

"Sleep just brings more pain." 

Liz's hand stilled and Michael opened his eyes. 

"I just have nightmares. Bad ones." 

Michael didn't really like how worried Liz looked but he wasn't going to elaborate. She opened her mouth and whatever she was about to say was interrupted by Kyle coming into the room. 

"How's my least favorite patient doing?" 

Michael glared at him but going by the amused look he got in return it must not of been as menacing as he'd wanted. 

"Liz it's getting late. I can handle things now."

Liz looked to Michael still concerned but he waved her off she pressed a light kiss to his forehead before leaving and Kyle placed down a new cup of water before taking the seat near the bed.

"You look like shit, just so you know." 

"Well at least I know I look better than I feel then."

Kyle laughed at that. Actually genuinely laughed. 

"Things suck right now but you'll live." 

Michael nodded slowly. He knew he'd get better he just didn't know if he wanted to. But that wasn't something he needed to say out loud. Kyle got more comfortable in his seat and opened a book. 

"I don't need a babysitter you know. I can just shout if I need you." 

Kyle raised an eyebrow at him. 

"Can you? Because I know for a fact with as much as you've been throwing up your throat is probably shot or will be by tomorrow. Besides that's not how this works. I'm not babysitting you I'm looking out for you." 

Michael didn't like the gentle tone Kyle was using. He hadn't gotten over how Kyle was in highschool and gentle was the complete opposite of how he was. Still it was a long time ago and Michael might just have to accept that Kyle really has changed whether he wanted to or not. 

"Look Guerin, if anyone can get through this you can. Just stay strong." 

It was Michael's turn to raise an eyebrow and he gave a slight smirk. 

"You trying to flirt with me Valenti?" 

Kyle rolled his eyes and went back to his book. Michael figured he must of noticed how tired he was because only another minute passed before he had fallen asleep. Michael wasn't sure how long he slept for but he felt himself being shook and when he opened his eyes his vision was blurry until he blinked a couple times to see Kyle staring at him with wide worried eyes.

"You were screaming." 

Shit. Of course he was screaming considering what he just dreamt. But Kyle didn't say anything more and just helped Michael to sit up for more water. 

"I'm not going to be able to keep it down." 

Kyle shrugged a little.

"That's not the point. You need to try at least and even if you don't keep it down at least there's something in your stomach still before you empty it." 

Michael was too tired to fight about it. He drank the water and laid back again. He was thankful Kyle didn't say anything more though that probably wouldn't last long. If he was supposed to get worse before he got better then Michael was really not looking forward to tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Max finally showed up to watch Michael who was still asleep so far which was good he looked terrible and needed all the rest he could get though Kyle knew that his relationship with Max was strained he hoped they could put that aside until Michael was better. Kyle checked to make sure Max wouldn't need anything before leaving he had something he had to do. Something he had to do meaning driving out to Alex's cabin to have a talk. Alex raised an eyebrow at him when opening the door and Kyle walked in and took a seat waiting for Alex to join him.

"Sure Kyle, come on in, make yourself home."

Kyle could of bantered back and joked around but now wasn't really the time. 

"You should talk to Guerin he's...sick."

Alex's eyes widened.

"He doesn't get sick."

Kyle sighed and nodded.

"I know. Look it's not really my place to share what's really going on and I'm helping treat him and shouldn't talk about it anyways. But he's staying at my place until he's better and he was screaming for you in his sleep."

Alex's eyes widened even more Kyle could of thought it looked almost funny but nothing about this was funny at all.

"What? ... Why?"

"I don't know. He doesn't even know he was yelling for you I didn't tell him."

Alex shook his head slightly and scowled.

"Why don't you tell Maria to help? They're together now."

Kyle raised his hands and shook his head

"Look, you're still pissed at Guerin over DeLuca I get it. But honestly I don't think they're even together and I am not trying to get in the middle of this mess believe me but... I mean he hasn't even mentioned her, and I haven't heard about her asking for him any either but he wants you man. You should talk to him."

Alex shook his head slightly and stood.

"I don't know. We never were good at talking. Thanks for stopping by but maybe you should go now."

Kyle stood and walked to the door but looked back to Alex before leaving.

"If you were sick, really sick and scared. Who would you want to help get you through it? Who do you think would be by your side the whole time? I'm willing to bet no one would be able to keep Guerin away if you needed him."

Alex looked shocked and probably felt like he'd just been slapped but Kyle didn't wait to hear anything else he had to say as he left and made his way back home. As soon as he got inside he knew leaving Max alone with Michael had been a bad idea and he heard the two men screaming at each other. 

"Get. Out."

"Michael you are being a child. This is your own fault we're just trying help you. Maybe if you'd been more careful in the first place we wouldn't have to go through this."

There was the sound of something hitting the wall and shattering.

"Get the fuck out!"

"I'm so tired of your selfishness Michael. You want me to go fine but I will NOT be back. You're being ridiculous. Learn how to grow it up like the rest of us already. You only ever think of yourself and I am done trying to fix all your messes."

Okay that was it. Kyle had heard enough and opened the room door to see Michael seething. He was so angry everything in the room was shaking and Max didn't look any calmer. Kyle turned to Max and looked about as mad at both of them.

"Wow, you're a great brother man. No really, you're right. Michael only thinks of himself. That's why he took the blame for Rosa's death. That's why he stayed up day and night helping Liz create a cure to save Isobel. That's why he got his fucking hand crushed trying to help a scared kid not get beat by his dick of a dad when we were in highschool."

Kyle glaced quickly from Max to Michael and back before continuing.

"Yeah I know about all of that and oh, yeah, let's not forget this moment right now while he's going through withdrawals so bad he probably feels like he's dying. That was all his idea right? He absolutely didn't agree to do this because it was what you wanted, right?"

Max opened and closed his mouth several times not having any clue how to respond to that and Kyle just shook his head and gave Max a disgusted look.

"I agree with Guerin. You should get the fuck out. Now."

Max left then and Michael instantly relaxed.

"Thanks, I know he didn't mean any of it but.."

Michael just shrugged not finishing his sentence but he didn't have to Kyle sat next to him and patted his shoulder lightly.

"It doesn't matter. I know you guys care about each other but what he said was bullshit he knows it. You're not really in the best condition to defend yourself properly and he couldn't get away with saying that. Maybe when he cools down some he can come back."

Michael nodded shortly.

"Thank you."

Kyle smiled in reply and reached for Michael's hand to give it a reassuring squeeze but then he pulled back 

"Jesus! You're burning hot Guerin."

Michael nodded again.

"I've been told I run hot."

He tried to smile at Kyle but it didn't quite look right and Kyle hurried out of the room. Michael heard running water start and Kyle came back and looked at him with what Michael thought might actually be slight panic. 

"We need to cool you down. You are way too hot for it to be safe alien or not. I'm running you a bath it's going to be a little cold but shouldn't too bad."

Michael smirked wide at that.

"So what you're saying is I'm so hot you can't wait to get me naked, I'm flattered Valenti though I usually like to get drinks first before I take my clothes off for someone."

"Yeah real cute Guerin, do you think you can stand and walk some?"

"So you do think I'm cute?"

Kyle sighed and rolled his eyes hard Michael chuckled lightly but then got serious and shook his head.

"I don't think I can."

Kyle sighed again and went to check the bath and shut water off before coming back.

"You're going to have to work with me here so I can get you in the tub without you falling."

There were footsteps behind Kyle and he turned to see Alex standing there.

"I found your spare key let myself in. Maybe I can help."

Michael's eyes widened but he didn't protest and Alex and Kyle helped get him undressed and into the tub.

"Christ this is fucking cold!"

Kyle nodded.

"I warned you it would be. It's not that bad just feels that cold from your fever. It'll help but you'll have to stay in a while so get comfortable."

Kyle left and Alex sat next to the tub giving Michael a small smile.

"So, let's talk."


	4. Chapter 4

Michael knew he was going to regret agreeing to go through all all of this. He knew it. Nevermind he couldn't even keep water down, didn't even remember the last time he actually had a proper meal at this point. Nevermind the fact that he was staying at Valenti's place and had to admit he really wasn't that bad of a guy. Nevermind his skin was on fire and he felt like he was in a tub of ice. Alex was here, and he wanted to talk. Fantastic. Michael sighed heavily and looked to Alex.

"What is it that you wanna talk about, private?"

"Everything. We don't talk, it's a problem, let's work on it."

Michael looked at him like he had suddenly grown an extra head and Alex just shrugged.

"I'm sorry I enlisted without talking to you first. We never officially were anything more than friends, not really. But I loved you. I should of talked to you. I just knew that if I tried to tell you my plans you would of changed them. I wouldn't of been able to leave."

So Alex wasn't kidding about talking about everything then. Alright, apparently they were actually doing this.

"Do you think of you had known about me being an alien back then it would of changed anything?"

"I don't think so. If anything it would have solidified the feeling I was doing the right thing. I thought I would come back so much stronger than when I left."

"Why didn't you write? You never even tried to keep in contact, did you?"

"Everything that went to or from me was checked and read by others first. I didn't want to give any indication we were still engaging in anything together. I didn't want to risk my dad hurting you again."

"I could have handled it."

Alex nodded in agreement.

"I know. I couldn't have though. I was already the the reason you were hurt, I wasn't going to let that happen again."

Michael shook his head quickly ignoring how it blurred his vision shortly after.

"I never blamed you."

"No. But it will always be my fault Guerin."

Michael opened his mouth to argue more but then closed it again. This wasn't something he was going to win, not now at least and if they were really doing this talking thing he should put an effort in on his part too.

"I'm sorry. I went to DeLuca instead of to you. We have so much painful history together and instead of trying to move past that with you I tried to I don't know take the easy way out I guess. I told myself that the easier choice could be better for both of us. I was wrong, we didn't work out even when it was easy I fucked it up." 

Alex reached out and placed a hand on the side of Michael's face.

"I know. I talked to Maria before coming here. Kyle came to me earlier and told me you were sick and after he left I called Maria. She said you guys haven't even talked for a couple weeks. That you were completely in love with me and until we figured our shit out she would be ignoring both of us." 

Michael laughed a little at that and Alex smiled though his face grew serious again quickly. "I should of tried harder for you, you were right. I kept looking for reasons to walk away no matter how insignificant. I was scared and I ran. I can't blame you for getting tired of it." 

Michael was shaking his head before Alex finished talking. 

"No you were right. I really am good at giving you reasons to leave. I'm am wasting my life. I mean look at me Alex. I'm not fucking sick I did this shit to myself."

Alex didn't respond right away and just looked at Michael. Kyle hadn't gone into detail but once Alex had actually seen Michael the situation seemed pretty clear.

"Kyle said you were yelling for me in your sleep. Why?" 

Michael took back any good feelings he had toward Kyle. He was already coming up with new was to torture the other man as soon as he had the strength. 

"Nothing."

"Hey, no, talking remember? We need to put it all out in the open right now. So, why were you yelling for me? What were you dreaming about?" 

Michael looked away and desperately wish he could teleport, or even just turn invisible, anything that might get him away from this conversation. But no such luck and Alex just looked at him waiting for his answer.

"I have nightmares. Sometimes I dream of my mom, of what she must of gone through. the things that happened to her. Most of the time though I dream that it's happening to Max, Iz, and myself. Your dad is always there and he makes you watch us get tortured and experimented on. You always try to save us and he always kills you." 

Michael didn't even realize he was crying until Alex wiped his tears away his own eyes sad but determined. 

"That's never going to happen. I will never let my father hurt you or your family ever again." 

"Then you can't let him hurt you either. You are my family Alex. And if you were get hurt. If you were to die I couldn't..." 

Alex cut him off with a kiss. It was really a feather light brushing of his lips over Michael's but it was still just as electric to them as any other kiss they shared. Alex pulled back and Michael looked at him with a question clear in his eyes and Alex met his gaze.

"I won't let anything happen. To any of us, I promise." 

Michael closed his eyes from the flood of relief he felt then grinned at Alex then reached out to pull Alex close again but Alex stepped back suddenly nervous looking. 

"There's one more thing."

Alex of picked something off the floor and handed it to Michael who carefully uncovered it and gasped. The console. Alex had a piece of it. Michael look at Alex clearly confused and Alex let out a deep breath before speaking. 

"I found it hidden at the cabin. I wasn't sure what it was until you showed me your bunker."

"And you're just showing me this now? Why?"

"You had just told me you were planning on leaving the planet. Leaving me. I panicked." 

Michael stared at the piece in his hands for several minutes before speaking again barely above a whisper. 

"You should probably go now Alex."

Alex shook his head. And Michael closed his eyes.

"Please. Go. Now."

Alex didn't want to leave. He wanted to keep talking and work through things but Michael needed time to process everything and he probably did too so he left fully intending to come back in the morning the next day. After Alex left Michael placed the console piece on the floor near the tub and broke down letting out a heart breaking wail. He barely registered Kyle coming in and wrapping his arms around him as he continued to sob. Once Michael finally calmed down Kyle helped him out of the tub and back to bed and Michael was thankful to him for not saying anything.


End file.
